OK KO! Let's Meet Sailor Moon
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: When chaos strike at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, it's up to KO and the Sailor Scouts to stop the evil threatening everyone around them. Will they succeed? Or will they perish?
1. Prologue

Hi, everyone! This is my first OK KO! Let's Be Heroes and Sailor Moon crossover. So please, bare with me!

*I DON'T OWN OK KO! OR SAILOR MOON*

It was another beautiful day at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. And our main protagonist, KO, was excited as ever.

KO: Alright, Rad and Enid! Are you ready for another action-packed day of protecting our hero plaza from evil robots?

Rad: (not in the mood) Sorry, KO! We stayed up all night playing some new videos game. I'm so tired, I don't care what happens! I'm gonna sleep through all of it. (falls asleep)

Enid: (sleepily) Second it! (falls asleep too)

KO: (concerned) Bu-But working at Gar's means we must always be alert. You never know when a legendary hero might suddenly burst through our doors.

Child #1: (runs after child #2 who's holding a new comic) Give that back! Come on! (as child #2 slaps her behind)

Then suddenly, a hovercraft bursts through the doors of the bodega, stopped and out came a heroine (in other words, a female hero) with a two wing-like barrettes in her hair, her earrings were crescent moons affixed to her ears. Her choker is yellow with a red heart in the center. The stripes on her collar were yellow and her shoulder pads are translucent and more wing-like in shape. The back waist bow was a long, white and billowy with a yellow belt around her waist. Her skirt was white with a yellow and blue border at the bottom. The caption reads "Sailor Moon: Champion of Justice." (it's what happens with all OK KO characters) Then, five more girls came out, one was wearing a choker with a yellow star with in the center. A large, blue heart sits in the center of her front-bow. The bottom of the shoulder pads now has a short, translucent sleeve. Her left ear has three blue studs. The back bow was enlarged and lengthened, the second was wearing the same outfit, but was red and purple, the third was taller than the others but was wearing the same outfit, but was green and pink, the fourth was wearing the same outfit, but was orange and blue with a yellow bow on the backside, and the fifth was wearing the same outfit as Sailor Moon, but was smaller with some pink instead of blue. The caption for each of them read "Sailor Mercury" "Sailor Mars" "Sailor Jupiter" "Sailor Venus" and "Sailor Mini Moon" "Sailor Scouts". KO turns around and sees the heroes and got excited with stars in his eyes.

KO: (screams in excitement)

The scene ends to the title of the story, "OK KO! Let's Meet Sailor Moon!" with the Sailor Moon theme song, with the Sailor Scouts and KO in it.

And that's the prologue! I hope you enjoyed this. And there's more to come. So just you wait.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Can it be?!

After the title scene ends, we see the Sailor Scouts standing proud when the two kids fell from off screen. One of them fell on Mini Moon's head, while the other landed in Sailor Moon's arms.

SM: (catches the kid) You be careful now kid! (places them down while Mini Moon waves) Can't have anyone getting hurt on the Sailors watch.

Kids: (excited and fanlinging) IT'S REALLY HER! (screams excitedly)

KO: (gasps while approaching the Sailor Scouts with beaming eyes) Can it be? (pulling out a POW Card with Sailor Moon's picture on it) Are you the Legendary Sailor Moon with a power level of the moon?

SM: (coolly) The one and only! Yep! (winks at KO)

KO: (excitedly) WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW! Hah, I can't believe I'm talking to the champion of justice. (pulls out a sketchbook) I have a whole sketchbook of fan art I made of you and your Sailor Scout friends. (shows first drawing) This one was from when you defeated Queen Beryl and the Negaverse (flips to second drawing) and this one was from when you defeated the NegaMoon Clan. (flips to third drawing) This one was from when you defeated the Heart Snatchers (flips to fourth drawing) and this one was from when you defeated the the Amazon Trio and the Amazoness Quartet. (flips to final drawing) This was from when you won the Annual Anime Smash Tournament!

SM: (shows a trophy) Gold Trophy, yo! (looks at KO) I really respect a kid with encyclopedic knowledge of my achievements. (disgusted) Not enough people like that in this world.

Mini Moon: (annoyed with steam coming out) Well, maybe if you weren't such a clutz and a crybaby all the time, we would treat you more seriously, Sailor Moon.

Mars: She's right, you know!

SM: (ignoring Mars and Mini Moon and kneels to KO's level) What's your name, little man?

KO: KO!

SM: Well, KO, how'd you like to be the official member and partner of the Sailor Scouts?

Sailor Scouts: (flabbergasted) OFFICIAL MEMBER AND PARTNER!

KO: (gasps with angel wings) Do you really mean it?!

SM: Sure, why not!

Then, Sailor Mars grabs Sailor Moon by the ear and pulls her over.

SM: (in pain) OWWIE!

Mars: (irritated) Sailor Moon, group huddle, now!

So, the Sailor Scouts got into a group huddle to discuss what SM just said.

Mars: You outta your mind, Sailor Moon. He can't join us, he's just a kid.

SM: You accepted Mini Moon as a Sailor Scout, and she's a kid.

Venus: For once, she's gotta point.

Jupiter: I agree! Plus, with a new team member, we can be able to stop evil way better. That, and us five being older, we could be the older sisters he never had.

Mars: Well, I always wanted a little brother. Okay, you talked me into it! Let's have him join!

After leaving the huddle, SM turned to KO with a smile on her face.

SM: KO, the scouts have agreed to have you join our team.

Jupiter: With someone of your talents, you can help us stop bad guys.

Venus: Plus, we'll be the older sisters you never had.

KO: (excited) Really! I never had an older sister before, let alone five, well unless you count my lazy friend, Enid.

SM: It's settled then! Welcome to the team, KO!

KO: (excited) WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW! I'm an official member and partner of the Sailor Scouts. Oh, we should celebrate! I know a great place that sells ice cream. You girls will love it!

SM: (drooling) Oooh! I do love ice cream!

KO: Well then, follow me! (leads the Sailor Scouts out of the bodega and to the closest ice cream shop in the plaza.

And so, that's how KO met the Sailor Scouts and became their official member and partner. What adventures await our newly acquainted friends/family-by-anything-but-blood. You'll find out! As the adventure continues!

To be continued…

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time, we might see a battle scene with Boxmore's robots. Until then, see you next time! 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was busy with work and all that. But here it is, the next chapter in OK KO! Let's Meet Sailor Moon! And now, in with the chapter!

*I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR OK KO*

At the plaza's ice cream parlor, there were lots of kinds flavors of ice cream, like vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, etc etc etc. KO got double chocolate while Sailor Moon got triple chocolate. Mini Moon got vanilla and chocolate with sprinkles, Mars got chocolate chip, Mercury got plain vanilla, Jupiter got mint chocolate chip, and Venus got strawberry. They all sat at a nearby table and are their ice creams. As they were eating, they were conversing with each other too. KO wanted to show them something else that would impress them.

KO: You should check out what I've also got. (pulls out two fanfiction stories that were made by that one hero who almost looked like Astro Boy, but smaller, and given to KO by him) I've had a friend of mine make some crossover stories featuring you girls. (shows the first fanfic) This one is where you crossover with the Pokémon heroes, (shows other fanfic) and this one is where you crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog.

SM: (impressed) Wow, those look pretty neat!

KO: (flattered) Aww, shucks!

Venus: So, how often are you fighting bad guys and stuff like that?

KO: Oh, most often! (proudly) But my friends and I always kick their metal butts. It's pretty much our everyday thing. Make sales, fight robots, you know!

Jupiter: Don't you ever get tired of doing the same thing everyday?

KO: Not really! I'm pretty much used to it! (finishes his ice cream) Hey, you wanna see what I can do?

SM: Sure, go right ahead!

KO hops down from the tables, looks ahead of him, and curls up showing only his hair, then revs himself up then releases and rolls around at full speed. When he was done, he stopped at the Scouts who had amazed faces.

KO: Ta-da!

SM: (amazed) Wow!

Mini Moon: Amazing!

Mercury: Most impressive!

The rest of the Scouts applauded KO!

KO: (flattered) Aww, thanks! You're too kind!

Suddenly, a purple light was shown by the parking lot of the plaza. KO and the Scouts noticed this and KO knew what it was.

Mars: What is that?

KO: That's the sound of Boxmore's robots coming to attack the plaza. Let's go! (was about to make his way over when he was stopped)

SM: Hold on! Let's make it a little surprise introduction.

KO was puzzled at first, but he soon caught on and agreed. Meanwhile, Lord Boxman's robots, Darrell, Shannon and Raymond were about to attack the plaza.

Darrell: Yo, Lakewood Losers! Come out and fight!

Raymond: Unless you want us to destroy your precious plaza.

The bots waited and waited, but there was no sign of times heroes.

Shannon: (impatient) Ugh! Where are they? They should've sprung into action by now.

Darrell: Well, you know what this means?

Raymond: We can just take over the plaza without anyone stopping us.

Shannon: (sighs) I guess you're right! And if Daddy asks, we'll just say that it was almost too easy.

Darrell: Well then, let's get to work!

Mars: (out of nowhere) MARS FIRE IGNITE!

A large fire ball was shot out at the robots roasting their metal rumps.

Darrell/Shannon/Raymond: THAT'S HOT!

SM: That'll be far enough, you useless buckets of bolts.

The bots look to see the silhouettes of six girls and one boy on the roof of Gar's Bodega.

SM: You try to attack, threaten and destroy this peaceful shopping center for your fiendish ways, and that is unforgivable.

Mini Moon: You can't just go and destroy something that's meant for ever like that, it's just wrong.

SM: We are the Sailor Scouts!

Mini Moon: And we fight for love and justice!

SM: (pose routine) I'm Sailor Moon!

Mini Moon: (pose routine) And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!

SM: And in the name of the moon...

SM/Mini Moon: We shall punish you!

KO: (finishing up their routine) 'Cause Sailor Scouts save the world at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight! (leaps down with the Sailor Scouts ready for battle)

Darrell: (gasps) Oh my gosh!

Shannon: Can it be?!

Raymond: It is!

Darrell/Shannon/Raymond: IT'S SAILOR MOON!

Darrell: Wow! What an honor to meet you Sailor Moon, ma'am!

Shannon: Hah! I always wanted to fight the world's greatest heroine of all time.

Raymond: That'll be something for the history books!

Jupiter: Oh, don't worry!

Venus: We plan to take you bots down, anyway!

KO: And I've got just the combo move to do it. Girls, use your attacks while I rev up my spin dash so it will combine into one super attack.

SM/Mini Moon/Mercury/Mars/Jupiter/Venus: Right!

KO then revs himself up for a spin dash attack while Mercury used her bubbles, Mars used her fire balls, Jupiter used her electrical powers, Venus used her love chain, Mini Moon used her pink sugar hearts and Sailor Moon used sparkles from her moon scepter. They merged into KO's spin dash and when KO was fully charged, he unleashed his attack and rammed into the bots sending them flying.

Darrell: Wow! We just got beaten by Sailor Moon!

Shannon: I'm totally crossing that off on my bucket list.

Raymond: Even if we didn't destroy the plaza, we still fought the Tokyo Legend herself. And that's when we say...

Darrell/Shannon/Raymond: We're blasting off with happiness!

(crash can be heard at the Boxmore building)

KO: Alright! We did it!

SM: That was great, KO!

Jupiter: (while rubbing KO's head) Yeah, not bad for a little squirt like you!

KO: (flattered) Aww, shucks, you're making me blush!

Mars: We mean it, though!

Mercury: For someone of your age, you really know how to fight.

Venus: You're the man, KO!

And so, the Sailor Scouts won their first victory against Boxmore's robots, with the help of KO of course. Let's just hope that the Scouts don't smother him to death. What other adventures will our friends have? You'll find out! As the adventure continues!

To be continued…

And that's chapter 2 for ya! I hope you enjoyed it. And there's more to come. So until then, see you next time!


End file.
